I Still Love You
by Descendant of Doom
Summary: AU Slash HPDM Songfic Warning: cheesy! Draco leaves Harry, moving to Austin, Texas. A year later, he gives a call and is surprised by what he finds out.


A/N: I wrote this back in 2004 and just never finished it. I kept working on it little bits over two years. I found it today and realized it just needed one of my corny and happy endings. I changed the lyrics to fit a little bit as well. So here it is. Please review!

Warnings: AU, Slash, Change of lyrics

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter they are JK Rowlings. I also don't own the song Austin by Blake Shelton.

**I Still Love You**

Harry watched as Draco walked out the door of their muggle condo in London. Harry believed Draco was just taking a walk after their fight. He shook his head and grabbed his car keys. He was going for a drive.

When Harry returned Draco wasn't there. All of Draco's things were gone and a note saying: I need to clear my mind.

_*He left without leavin' a number Said he needed to clear his mind. He figured he'd gone to Austin 'cause he talked about it all the time_

~* One Year Later *~

Draco sighed. He had been thinking about Harry the whole time he been gone. He picked up the phone. Dialling the phone number in England.

_It was almost a year before he called him up. Three rings and an answering machine is what he got._

_If you're calling about the car I sold it._

_If this is Tuesday night I'm bowlin'._

_If you've got something to sell_

_You're wastin' your time I'm not buyin'_

_If it's anybody else, wait for the tone you know what to do._

_P.S. if this is Austin, I still love you_

Draco heard three rings and an answering machine. The message shocked him and the phone fell to the counter. 'How could he hang on that long? What kind of love is this?'

_The telephone fell to the counter. He heard but he couldn't believe. What kind of man would hang on that long? What kind of love must that be_

~* Three days later *~

Draco picked up the phone and dialled the number of Harry in England again. He heard three rings and the answer machine again. 'What am I going to say if he picks up and what if he doesn't?'

_He waited three days and then he tried again. He didn't know what he'd say but he heard three rings and then._

_If it's Friday night I'm at the *Quidditch game and first thing Saturday if it don't rain; I'm headed out to the lake and I'll be gone all weekend long but I'll call you back when I get home on Sunday afternoon. P.S. if this is Austin I still love you._

_This time he left his number but not another word. He waited by the phone_

Draco left his number and nothing more. He knew Harry would know who it was. He started packing his things but once Sunday came he waited by the phone.

~* Sunday evening in England *~

Harry came home from the lake and listened to his answering machine. A single message with a number and nothing more was waiting for him. He dialled the number and a voice he hadn't heard for a long time answered the phone.

_On Sunday evenin' and this is what he heard._

_If you're calling about my heart it's still yours. I should have listened to it a little more then, it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong and by the way, boy this is no machine you're talking to. Can't you tell this is Austin and I still love you_

Harry couldn't believe it. Draco still loved him. He was so happy.

~* Two days later *~

Harry sat at the airport waiting for Draco. Harry looked around trying to spot the platinum blond hair and silver eyes of his love. Draco smirked as he saw Harry looking around for him. He walked up to him.

"Harry?" he said quietly. Harry turned around his green eyes meeting silver.

"Draco?" Harry said just as quietly. Draco nodded. Harry wrapped his arms around him giving him a hug. Draco smiled pulled slightly away from the hug to place a tender kiss on Harry's lips. Harry sighed as he pulled away and smiled as he leaned his forehead against Draco's own.

"I am sorry for everything." Harry whispered. Draco chuckled and kissed Harry again.

"Only a fool would not realize how much you love me. I love you too. Sorry it took so long for me to figure it out." Draco replied. Harry smiled and they left the airport together to return to their life together. After all, they couldn't fight what they had, they still loved each other and that's all that mattered.

_I still love you_

**The End**


End file.
